1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a table game and more specifically, to a table game adapted to be played based upon the rules of table tennis, however combining the effects and variety of other paddle games from platform tennis, squash and racket ball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many sports, both table top and field sports, which incorporate a barrier in the form of a net over which a ball must pass. Such sports include field tennis, platform tennis, and ping pong. Further, there are many sports in which the ball is played against a wall, such as hand ball, racket ball and squash, and the players must anticipate the various angles at which the ball will return from the end wall and side walls.
The present invention incorporates and combines the skills required for table tennis, ping pong and tennis with those required for racket ball, squash, and hand ball, in a table top game. Specifically, this invention relates to a game table having a substantially horizontal extending surface having an adjustably angled barrier extending transversely thereof defining opposing fields of play for simultaneous competition by a plurality of players using a single ball. The game table having opposed upright deflector walls extending lengthwise on opposing sides, the length of the deflector walls substantially equal to the length of the transverse barrier, the ball, being struck by the players with a paddle, the game surface including the substantially horizontally extending surface of the table, the angular adjustable sides of the barrier, and the deflector walls. The plurality of adjustable and fixed rebounding surfaces combined to require the players to use the skills of tennis, ping pong, squash, and racquet ball for the playing of the game.